


El chico de la corona de flores [Larry Stylinson]

by electricmagnus



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, BoyxBoy, Dirty Talk, Español | Spanish, Flower Crowns, Gay Smut, Implied Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Innocent Louis, M/M, One Shot, Sub Louis, Virgin Kink, Virgin Louis, concierto de electronica, corona de flores, desconocidos, dios me voy ir al infierno, electronic gig, larry - Freeform, larry en español, larry smut, larry smut en español, larry stylinson - Freeform, louis virgen, no se que poner aquí, sexo con desconocido, sexo gay, smut en español
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 10:31:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1979517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electricmagnus/pseuds/electricmagnus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry va a un concierto de electrónica y conoce un hermoso chico de ojos azules que por alguna extraña razón esta usando una corona de flores<br/> o... la vez en que Harry termina desflorando a un chico en los baños.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El chico de la corona de flores [Larry Stylinson]

**Author's Note:**

> Esto lo escribí para una amiga y creo que no salió tan mal ♡ 
> 
> Gracias por leerme.
> 
>  
> 
> All the love xX-S

La música retumbaba, todos bailaban -si es que golpear con el puño al aire se le podía llamar así -las playeras fosforescentes y la pintura neón se daban a notar en la oscuridad de la noche. Las cortinas de humo, combinadas con las luces estroboscópicas estaban mareando al rizado, pero este hacía caso omiso. Estaba pasándola bien con Zayn, había sido buena elección acompañarlo.

El rizado no era de este tipo de eventos, odiaba estar apretado como si fueran animales en una jaula, pero en estos momentos no le importaba estar en una jaula por que se estaba divirtiendo. Bueno eso y el alcohol que corría por sus venas y también un poco el olor de la marihuana que estaban quemando las personas que estaban al lado de él. Hablando de marihuana...había perdido al moreno, volteo a los lados para ver si estaba por alguna parte, pero su búsqueda no tuvo éxito -genial- pensó en mandarle un mensaje o llamarle pero la recepción era un asco. Trató de divisarlo entre toda la gente pero era imposible , con todo y su altura -lo cual era un regalo de dios en estos conciertos- no podía ver absolutamente nada , más tarde trataría de encontrarlo.

El concierto ya llevaba más de la mitad y no había rastro del chico moreno.

El comienzo de 'I Need your love' se podía escuchar muy tenuemente y eso fue suficiente para que todos empezarán a gritar y a entran en un trance demasiado raro desde las perspectiva del chico de orbes verdosas.   
La canción fue aumentando de volumen y el DJ empezaba aplaudir y a girar animosamente la torna mesa, provocando que todos empezarán a aplaudir al ritmo de la canción, luces rosas y moradas estaban siendo proyectadas e iluminaban el rostro de las personas, flasheaban e incluso pareciera que sus movimientos se hacían más rápidos . Al parecer hasta este momento era la canción favorita de todos. Tal vez porque era pegajosa, alegre y sobre todo... porque hablaba de amor o también porque era la única puta canción que conocían.

La canción iba a aumentando y el bit se sentía en sintonía con el corazón de Harry, su cuerpo vibraba y esto hacía que sintiera ganas de bailar. Zayn le había explicado sobre esto; sobre cómo es que el bit de una canción estaba en sincronía con tu corazón y como esto mandaba señales a tus terminaciones nerviosas para que tu cerebro empezará a segregar dopamina y empezaras a sentirte feliz. Una mierda así le había explicado el moreno. La canción lo estaba relajando y lo estaba transportando a un mundo utópico en donde nada importaba y todos eran uno. Joder no podía creer que él estaba diciendo eso, se escuchaba tan pendejo y drogado al decirlo... pero era la verdad, se sentía en un ambiente amistoso y lleno de paz.

Empezó a ver a su alrededor y los chicos agarraban a sus novias , para poder subirlas a sus hombros, otros las jalaban del brazo y se conformaban con solo unir sus bocas, y los que no tenían a nadie , agarraban a cualquier mujer que pasaba por su lado. Las parejas se estaban besando. Besos profundos, cuerpos chocando y respiraciones agitadas eran lo único que lo rodeaba. Harry empezó a pensar que tal vez si no fuera tan amargado y tuviera novia, estaría igual que los demás. La agarraría de la cintura y le plantaría un beso profundo, de esos que te quitan la respiración y te dejan con ganas de más. Pero lamentablemente esa no era su situación y solo cantaba la canción al unísono al igual que los demás.

Estaba perdido viendo como todos demostraban su amor, el necesitaba eso... amor. Sintió como alguien le tocaba la espalda, giro y era un chico de ojos azules ¿con una corona de flores? El chico se acercó, se puso en puntas y le susurró al oído 'que si lo podía cargar'. Era más bajo que él y no podía negarse por que por alguna extraña razón le daba ternura y era bastante atractivo, vayas agallas del ojiazul, fue lo primero que pensó Harry.  
Se agachó y con ayuda de los que estaban a su lado subió al chico a sus hombros, era como una pluma no pesaba nada. Se sentía extraño cargando a un desconocido del cual ni si quiera sabia el nombre, pero, bueno nadie lo podía juzgar. La mayoría traía igualmente en sus hombros a personas que apenas hace diez minutos acababan de conocer pero en vez de un chico con corona de flores, traían a una mujer.

La canción seguía y al parecer era una mezcla nueva, ya que la original duraba menos tiempo. El ojiazul daba pequeños brincos en sus hombros y Harry lo agarraba fuertemente. Tenía miedo que se llegara a caer, sintió como el ojiazul se agachaba hasta llegar a su odio y temblaba un poco, lo podía sentir debido a sus labios cerca de su lóbulo, con temor el ojiazul suspiro en su oído y Harry sintió una brisa tibia que le hizo sentir pequeñas corrientes por su cuerpo al igual que la canción en este momento. No podía haber mejor mezcla que el ojiazul en estos momentos y la canción que estaba sonando, el ojiazul volvió a repetir la acción y Harry se retorció un poco.

-¿Te molesta que lo haga?- preguntó susurrando en su oreja.

-No- respondió sonando cortante, pero no con la intención de sonar así, si no que no sabía que decir, no sabía cómo actuar.

-Entonces no te molestara si hago esto -volvió a susurrar para luego morderle un poco el oído, Harry se volvió a retorcer y el ojiazul dejó salir una pequeña risa.

-Tomare tu silencio como un no, entonces si no hablas yo te haré hablar - volvió a susurrarle pero esta vez dejando pequeños besos en su cuello para luego dejar salir su respiración en su oído y volverle a morder el lóbulo. Harry dejo salir un gemido muy tenue, el ojiazul lo estaba probando y por alguna razón le gustaba lo que estaban haciendo o a lo que estaban jugando.

-Eso creí -volvió a susurrar -entonces como veo que no te disgusta, tampoco te molestara esto - dijo bajando a su cuello para después succionarlo y dejarle un chupetón, Harry estaba perdiendo el control, si el ojiazul quería jugar, jugarían.

Quito sus manos de las piernas y las coloco en la cintura del pequeño, lo agarro y lo bajo de sus hombros, lo puso enfrente de él y se quedaron viendo por unos instantes. Harry quebró la conexión y agarró al ojiazul de las mejillas y le plantó un beso. El menor estaba sorprendido, por qué en primer lugar no creyó que el rizado accedería a cargarlo y ahora no solo lo estaba cargando, lo estaba besando. Era un beso con intensidad , era fogoso , era caliente .Harry había puesto las manos en la cintura del ojiazul pero este agarro las manos del rizado y las coloco en su trasero , el rizado dudoso de lo que el morocho acababa de hacer solo dejo las manos ahí estáticas , sin apretar sin acariciar , simplemente las dejo ahí estáticas. Pero su cordura se fue al cárajo cuando el ojiazul se restregó contra él. Se separaron para tomar aire y de nuevo volvieron a juntar sus labios, el beso se volvió más intenso si eso aún era posible. El morocho penetraba con su lengua la boca del rizado sin remordimiento, se volvió a restregar contra su cuerpo y ambos dejaron salir gemidos tenues.

-Tienes que dejar de hacer eso si no quieres que mi amigo despierte - bromeó Harry en el oído del ojiazul pero este no hizo caso y se volvió a restregar contra él y Harry soltó un gruñido.

-¿Y si te digo que no quiero dejar de hacerlo?- preguntó juguetón el menor.

-¿Y si te digo que si lo sigues haciendo, te cogeré aquí en público?- contesto Harry. Él no era de las personas que decían cosas tan grotescas a los cuatro vientos, pero el ojiazul le estaba haciendo perder la razón y no sabía que estaba haciendo.

-Entonces hazlo - respondió juntando su cara con la del rizado para volverse a besar, el ojiazul quebró el beso, agarró de la mano al rizado y empezaron a caminar entre la multitud. Varios se quejaban e incluso se ponían rígidos para no dejarlos pasar pero Harry tenía  
más fuerza. Daba codazos y pisotones, no le importaba lo que tendría que hacer porque ahorita tenía una mezcla de adrenalina y calentura en todo su cuerpo.

No sabía a donde lo guiaba el ojiazul y mucho menos sabía por qué lo estaba siguiendo cuando ni si quiera sabía su nombre. Lograron cruzar todo el mar de gente cuál barcos acorazados en una guerra. El ojiazul lo seguía guiando, pero Harry quería volver a probar sus labios, quería volverlo a tenerlo en sus brazos, porque sentía que llevaba horas sin besar lo, cuando solo habían pasado unos minutos. Jalo de la mano con la que el ojiazul lo venía sujetando, lo puso enfrente de él y se volvieron a fundir en un beso. Sentía algo diferente con este chico, tenía menos de media hora de conocerlo y lo estaba guiando a la locura, estaba haciendo que quebrantara su moral. La regla era no acostarse con alguien sin antes haber salido después de tres semanas, pero él lo estaba haciendo diferente y demasiado apresurado, pero no le importaba, se separaron y el ojiazul volvió a jalarlo, se dirigían al baño.

Cerro la puerta con seguro y también poniéndole el bote de basura contra la puerta y unieron desesperadamente sus bocas. Harry agarró al ojiazul y lo subió al lava manos, se separó de él y le empezó a dar besos húmedos en el cuello, dejando marcas que tardarían en borrarse. El menor se retorcía bajo el tacto de los labios de Harry, dejaba salir pequeños ronroneos y al rizado le gustaba que lo hiciera. Le gustaba saber que él era el culpable de aquellos sonidos, le saco la playera de tirantes que traía puesta y de jalón el sacó también la suya.

-¿Qué posición tomas? -preguntó el rizado un poco apenado, rascando su cuello.

-Cualquiera- dijo el menor y a Harry le bastó eso para bajarse los pantalones y bajar los del ojiazul de paso .Estaba excitado y su miembro estaba erecto, le empezaba a doler cuando rozaba con sus boxers, estaba a punto de bajarlos pero el ojiazul lo detuvo , al parecer había un problema y lo podía deducir por su cara .

-hemmm-trataba de adivinar su nombre pero sería inútil.

-Harry , me llamo Harry- respondió esperanzado de haberlo sacado de su problema, y volvió a jalarlo para besarlo y posar sus manos en el trasero del chico que todavía no tenía ni idea de cómo se llamaba , se besaron pero el ojiazul volvió a separarse.

-Harry...hay un problema - contestó temeroso, mordiéndose sus finos labios.

-Si es porque no tenemos condones no te preocupes te lo juro que no tengo ninguna enfermedad - dijo y volvió a besarlo.

El ojiazul estaba tenso y él podía sentirlo, empezó a besar su cuello y encontró su punto sensible, empezó a morderlo, soplo y volvió a morder. El chico sin nombre dejaba salir pequeños gemidos y deslizaba sus manos por la espalda del rizado. Si Harry no hacía algo al respecto se volvería loco, así que decidió tomar la iniciativa. Seguía besando su cuello y bajo su mano hasta la entre pierna del ojiazul, empezó a tocar su pene, al principio delicadamente desde afuera de sus boxers .El ojiazul gimió fuertemente en respuesta, Harry metió la mano adentro de los boxers del menor y empezó a estimularlo, empezó a pasar sus mano por lo largo, dando pequeñas caricias, como si lo estuviera provocando.

-Harry...deteente-dijo con trabajos el ojiazul.

Harry se detuvo; estaba excitado y donde le dijera que ya no quería nada, se iba molestar demasiado.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó con tacto al chico de la corona de flores, esta seguía intacta como si la acabarán de comprar y lo hacía ver tan inocente que le daban unas ganas de partirlo ahorita en este mismo instante aunque el ojiazul no quisiera.

-Hay algo que tengo que decirte- respondió pasando su mano por detrás de la nuca.

-¿Tienes sida? - preguntó temiendo lo peor.

-No estúpido, es algo más personal - respondió y a Harry lo estaba sacando de quicio.

-Dilo de una vez, porque créeme que tengo una erección del tamaño del one world trade center y si no vas a hacer algo al respecto dime para que yo me encargue so-no término la frase debido a que el ojiazul le tapó la boca con la mano.

-Soyvirgen- dijo como si estuviera confesando algo horrible y pareciera que solo había sido una sola palabra. Cerró los ojos y estaba mordiendo demasiado fuerte sus pequeños labios, tanto que pequeñas gotas carmesí habían empezado a brotar. Harry se sentía miserable, el chico de la corona de flores estaba asustado tal vez y Harry sólo había sido una bestia enferma en busca de sexo.

-Yo no- estaba tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas para decirle que no iba a hacer nada con él.

\- Yo no sabía, lo siento pero no voy a desflorar a un chico y mucho menos en un baño en un puto concierto de electrónica, me hubieras dicho antes de que empezáramos todo este enredo- contestó Harry enojado, era lo que el ojiazul no quería.

No quería que Harry se retractara, no quería "desflorarlo" y con desflorar no se refería a su corona, no quería que Harry se fuera, no quería volver a sentirse solo. Harry le había dado en menos de una hora lo que ninguna persona le había dado en toda su vida...atención.

El rizado agarro sus pantalones para volvérselos a poner y el ojiazul sabía que tenía que hacer algo si no quería que Harry se fuera. Lo jalo del brazo y lo beso. Agarro desprevenido al rizado, pero aun así él le correspondió el beso. Al juntar sus labios sentían que había una conexión inexplicable, como si se conocieran de tiempo atrás pero no se acordaran de lo sucedido era como un deja vu. El ojiazul fue el primero en quebrar el beso, se acercó al oído de Harry y pasó su tibia lengua por el lóbulo.

-No te puedo hacer esto, tienes que hacerlo con alguien que de verdad te quiera con alguien en el momento exacto y no con un desconocido en unos baños - dijo Harry tratando de guardar la poca cordura que le quedaba.

-Pero yo no quiero a nadie más, yo te quiero a ti, aquí y ahora -dijo mientras besaba la espalda de Harry, ahora estaba detrás de él, le daba cálidos besos y pequeñas mordidas.

-Podemos aparentar que de verdad... me amas, que somos dos locos enamorados que quieren tener su primera vez en unos baños de un concierto porque en ese baño fue la primera vez que se conocieron -hizo una pausa para seguir dejando besos mojados por toda su espalda.

-Podemos aparentar que de verdad te intereso -otro beso

\- que estás enamorado de mi -otro beso -y yo de ti -hizo una pausa para tragar saliva, las palabras que iba a decir no eran de su agrado, porque él quería más, no solo quería sexo en un baño, él quería en un futuro formar parte de la vida del rizado, pero si era la única vez que se verían haría que durará.

-después de esto no tendrás que volver a saber nada de mi -término y Harry lo callo con un beso, este era diferente, estaba lleno de excitación pero también con un poco de ¿cariño?

El ojiazul le estaba rogando que fingiera que se conocían y que "le hiciera el amor " y que después no tendría que saber de él, pero ese era el problema pero Harry quería seguir sabiendo de él , quería que el chico de la corona de flores formará parte de su vida , había sentido una conexión desde el momento en que lo vio y no quería que esa conexión se quebrara así que iba a arriesgar todo , iba a jugársela .Agarro los boxers del ojiazul y los bajo de un jalón ,estaba a punto de arrodillarse pero el ojiazul lo paro y él se arrodillo en su lugar . Podía ver como su pequeña boca se abría.

-No tienes que hacer esto, si tu no quieres -dijo Harry tratando de no hacer sentir mal al ojiazul.

-Yo lo quiero hacer ¿porque nos amamos lo recuerdas? -dijo haciendo el rol del juego que estaban a punto empezar -Solo quiero que gimas mi nombre, quiero que todos en este lugar te escuchen - decía mientras acariciaba el pene erecto de Harry y empezaba deslizar sus manos por todo lo largo.

-Tu corona de flores me pone - el ojiazul paso la lengua por la punta y Harry gimió roncamente-lástima que va a terminar marchitada.

El ojiazul empezó a hacer movimientos circulares con su lengua en la punta y eso lo estaba volviendo loco a Harry.

-Ahí dios eres tan - no completo la frase debido al gemido que salió de sus labios, el ojiazul dejo de hacer círculos y paso su lengua por todo lo largo de su pene hasta llegar a los testículos y pasar toda su lengua por todo al rededor. Harry no paraba de gemir, pero Louis se detuvo ¿por qué jodidos se detenía? pensó el rizado.

-Continua... - dijo Harry con la voz entre cortada.

-Di en voz alta que quieres que haga - contestó el ojiazul juguetón mientras pasaba su lengua por todo su pene.

-Quiero. Que.-trataba de decir Harry pero no quería rogar.

-¿Qué quieres Harry? Por cierto me llamó Louis - dijo Louis marcando una sonrisa sínica en su rostro, paso el filo de los dientes por el glande de Harry y el perdió la cordura, mando al diablo su dignidad.

-Louis quiero que metas mi pene en tu boca y me hagas una buena mamada -contesto Harry.

-Con mucho gusto- río el Louis.  
Louis volvió a lamer en círculos el pene de Harry y el rizado dejaba salir tremendos gemidos. Se metió todo el pene en su boca , no sabía cómo le cabía tan grande cosa en su pequeña boca pero lo hizo, agarro con una mano lo último que sobraba y simuló como si su pene le estuviera penetrando la boca , lo metía y sacaba constantes veces de su boca , Harry no podía estar más feliz. Un virgen de corona de flores le estaba dando la mamada de su vida. Sus gemidos resonaban en el baño al unísono con la canción de We'll be coming back for you... el concierto estaba llegando a su fin.

-Seguro.que-gimio roncamente -eres virgen.

Louis se río ante su comentario y alzo la mirada hacía Harry.

-Seguro - dijo inocentemente.

-Deja de mirarme de esa manera, tu corona de flores y tu mirada inocente hacen que quiera partirte en dos pero ya.

Louis lo ignoro y siguió lamiendo su pene, por todo lo largo, con las manos lo masturbaba mientras pasaba su lengua por diferentes partes.

-Joder. Louis me voy a correr -respiraba cada vez más agitado, estaba llegando al clímax y con una simple mamada, bueno no era simple era una del chico de la corona de flores.

-córrete para mí.

Y sin decir más el rizado dejo salir todo su semen, manchando todo el pecho del ojiazul.

-Eres asombroso - dijo el rizado tratando de recuperarse del orgasmo que había tenido apenas hace unos momentos.

Louis se alzó del suelo para volver a quedar frente a Harry. Louis todavía traía boxers y debajo de ellos una gran erección que le rozaba cada vez más y más.

-Al parecer, tenemos un problema - jugueteo Harry.

-Dime que haremos al respecto cariño - respondió Louis acercándose a Harry para besarlo en la comisura de los labios.

-No sé, dime que quieres que haga.

-Quiero que me cojas tan duró que no pueda caminar en una semana, quiero que mañana no pueda ni sentarme y me duela y al recordar ese dolor me acuerde de ti, de cómo me penetrabas sin remordimiento alguno, de cómo gemía tu nombre y estábamos empapados en sudor - se detuvo para besar a Harry, lentamente -eso es lo que quiero.

-No haremos eso - dijo dándole besos cortos a Louis por toda su espalda.

-Te besaré lentamente -deposito otro beso -acariciare tu cuerpo con ternura -paso su mano por la espalda de Louis - y luego te embestiré lentamente.

Agarro a Louis de la cintura para acercarlo más a él y lo beso, se fundieron en un beso, lento con pausas...movían sus labios de una manera cuidadosa, como si se fueran a romper. Harry pasó su lengua por la comisura de los labios de Louis y sus bocas volvieron a juntarse. Harry pasaba delicadamente sus manos por toda la espalda de Louis dándole pequeñas caricias, quería ser tierno, quería que el ojiazul lo recordara de una manera especial y era lo que iba a tratar de dejar plasmado en su mente.

El beso se volvió más intenso pero sin llegar a ser brusco o salvaje, Harry con una mano bajo el bóxer de Louis. Lo recargo contra la pared y devoro su garganta, tan inocente e indefenso se veía con esa corona de flores. Trazo todo un camino por su cuello, el menor no dejaba de jadear y temblar bajo su tacto. Harry cargo al ojiazul y lo recargo aún más contra la pared. Louis enredo sus piernas en la cintura de Harry, pero al hacer esto sus caderas chocaron y Louis dejo salir un gemido inmenso. El rizado metió sus dedos en su boca y los chupó, no tenían lubricante así que eso era lo único que serviría, los acerco a la entrada del pequeño y este sabía lo que continuaba, un agudo dolor... Cerro los ojos para prepararse para lo que iba a venir. Harry lo agarró de la barbilla con delicadeza y le plantó un último beso.

-Pequeño necesito que te tranquilices, dolerá pero luego se irá. Abre esos hermosos ojos - termino y le mordió el hombro.

Metió dos dedos en su entrada y el ojiazul dejó salir un gemido pero no de excitación si no de dolor, sentía que algo intruso estaba en su cuerpo, sentía que lo estaban desgarrando. Cerro los ojos pero se acordó de lo que le había dicho Harry así que volvió a abrirlos , el rizado metía y sacaba los dedos de la entrada del ojiazul y este después de un tiempo se acostumbró , ahora se encontraba gimiendo en el vaivén que estaba provocando Harry con su dedos , gemía y no dejaba de agitarse. Pequeños pétalos de su corona se caían al ritmo que Harry aumentaba la velocidad, sintió como el rizado se acercaba más a él si es que eso era posible y se ponía en posición para adentrarse en él. Se volvieron uno, se fundieron en una sola persona.

-Duele- grito el ojiazul, Harry sabía por lo que él estaba pasando y se sentía mal por ser la causa de su sufrimiento, agarró su pene y empezó a masturbarlo.

-Necesito que te tranquilices, si te tensas esto será peor.

Louis relajó su cuerpo y Harry se quedó estático adentro de él, cuando el dolor había disminuido empezó a embestirlo, era una fricción exquisita, seguían su ritmo, ahora no solo Harry disfrutaba si no también Louis, dejaban salir gemidos y maldiciones de sus bocas. Los pétalos caían cada vez más y más, lo estaban desflorando.

-Eres tan hermoso - dijo Harry para luego besarlo.

-Estas tan apretado y eres lujuria, me haces daño. Louis. Haces que mande al carajo todo con una persona que acabó de conocer pero no importa - salió del ojiazul y volvió a penetrarlo hasta el fondo, rozando el punto sensible de Louis haciendo que este gimiera aún más.

-Ahí. Harry.- dijo entre gemidos, quería tocar el cielo con el rizado y quería tocarlo ahora mismo.

Volvió a envestirlo, era un vaivén de caderas, estaban próximos a llegar al clímax ambos podían sentirlo.

-Harry. No puedo. - trato de decir el ojiazul, estaba llegando al clímax no podía resistirse.

-Vamos, córrete para mi bebé - y eso bastó para que Louis dejara venirse.

Harry dio otras envestidas y se vino adentro del ojiazul, estaban tocando el cielo, ambos lo estaban tocando, jamás se habían sentido tan completos en su vida y ahora lo estaban, ambos se complementaban.

Louis había cumplido su parte del trató al acabar beso a Harry en la frente, se apresuró en ponerse sus boxers, agarró su ropa y salió corriendo .Harry trató de ir tras el pero el ojiazul se perdió en la multitud sería imposible encontrarlo.

Ahora Harry estaba perdido, no sabía que tenía que hacer estaba entre llamarle a Zayn o buscar a Louis .Pero al parecer el destino quiso que optara por lo primero, su celular empezó a vibrar -Zayn- es lo que decía la pantalla brillante de aquel aparato.

-¿A dónde jodidos te fuiste?-preguntó enojado.

-Ya sabes, estaba por ahí, vamos no puedes negar que tú no te divertirse por que regrese justo en donde te deje y no te encontré ¿usaste protección verdad cabrón?

-No quiero hablar de eso.

-Tarde o temprano hablaremos, ya te estoy esperando en el coche.

Pasaron cuatro meses y Harry se encontraba como nuevo. Se había olvidado del incidente con el chico en el baño. Los primeros dos meses no podía dejar de buscarlo en todas las redes sociales habidas y por haber. Pero el problema era que solo tenía su primer nombre, no tenía nada más. Era como jugarse la lotería en contra de millones de personas así que mejor dejo pasar el tema. Era un concierto de electrónica y en ese tipo de conciertos pasan esas cosas, era lo que todos lo decían tan frecuentemente que decidió olvidar, decidió olvidar al hermoso chico de la corona de flores y ojos azules.

En menos de una hora sería su primera entrevista de trabajo. Había añorado tanto el puesto de editor y le sorprendía que le hubieran dado la oportunidad de una entrevista, ya que acababa de graduarse.

Cruzo la puerta de aquel edifico de cristales enormes y agarro el ascensor.

-Usted debe de ser el solicitante para el puesto de editor.

-Así es - respondió nervioso, tratando de poner una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Adelante, el jefe lleva toda la mañana esperándolo. No ha leído su currículum así que puede venderse por sí solo. Había tantas propuestas que sólo agarro el primer sobre que vio y solicito que se presentara. Es usted afortunado - respondió la señorita que estaba enfrente de él, lo que acababa de decir lo había puesto más nervioso.

Tocó la puerta y esperó a que le dieran la señal de que podía entrar.

-Adelante - su voz era agradable e incluso le recordaba alguien.... pero no pudo reconocerla, otra vez estaba de supersticioso.

Se adentró en la oficina y camino hasta llegar a la mesa en donde estaba una persona joven y estaba escribiendo así que no podía verle la cara.

-Tú debes de ser... - dijo todavía con la cabeza baja para agarrar un sobre y abrirlo.

-Harry Styles- se limito a responder el rizado .

El desconocido dejo de escribir y alzó la cabeza tenía la cara inexpresiva , como si un fantasma se hubiera aparecido y Harry supo quien era el , era el chico del baño , era el chico de la corona de flores.

-Louis- dijo en un hilo el rizado.

-Harry.

**Author's Note:**

> Este one shot lo había subido hace tiempo aquí, pero la verdad si ahorita se ve incompleto... lo hubieran visto antes. ERA UN DESASMADRE y lo sigue siendo un poco... En fin, gracias por leerme, no tienen idea cuanto los adoro por hacerlo.
> 
> Lo se... suena un poco irreal que esas cosas te sucedan en la vida, PERO en lo particular a mi si me ha pasado (no se exciten ni se emocionen o piensen que soy una puta... no he tenido sexo con algún desconocido en los baños, solo ha sido bueno... no creo que les interese mucho saber sobre eso). Es un one shot y es ficticio así que déjenme soñar.
> 
> Tengo una pregunta para ustedes. ¿QUE LES GUSTARIA PARA EL PROXIMO ONE SHOT?
> 
> KUDOS, COMENTARIOS, CRÍTICAS CONSTRUCTIVAS. TODO ES BIEN RECIBIDO.
> 
> 1\. "SU ¿QUE TIENES PLANEADO PARA LA PROXIMA HISTORIA?"
> 
> R: Un one shot donde Liam tenga problemas de alcoholismo y ataques de ira y un día golpea a un señor así que lo demanda y el para no pagar o terminar en la cárcel tiene que tomar platicas de alcohólicos anónimos y alguna actividad que ayude a tranquilizarlo y Zayn será el hermoso chico con tatuajes por todo el cuerpo y pestañas rizadas que tratara de ayudarlo. ¿SE IMAGINAN A ZAYN SIENDO INSTRUCTOR DE YOGA Y HACIENDO POSTURAS CON UN PANTS APRETADO? ¿NO?, YO SI Y CON SOLO PENSARLO... MIS CALZONES ESTAN EN EL SOTANO.
> 
> ESTE ONE SHOT LO HABÍA ECHO PARA DANY MI AMOR MI VIDA (DISCULPAME POR QUEMAR TUS OJOS, TRATE DE COMPONERLO UN POCO)


End file.
